


When the Dawn Comes

by winterfool



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfool/pseuds/winterfool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Eilidh take some time alone to celebrate her safe return after defeating Corypheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Dawn Comes

Staring out from the balcony of her chambers, Eilidh was hardly able to believe it was already sunrise. Bands of bright, pale light had begun to appear over the horizon, painting the sky a marbled orange, with steaks of soft pink, that in a few hours’ time would turn cornflower blue.

The celebrations over Corypheus’ defeat had lasted an entire day and night and were still going on downstairs. When she had finally managed to sneak away Bull and the Chargers had just opened yet another cask of ale, Sera had been drunkenly arm-wrestling one of the Inquisition Scouts and Cassandra had tentatively been trying to wake up Cole, who had climbed on top of one of the tables and fallen asleep.

While she had been glad of the excuse to relax and have fun for once without any shadows hanging over them, Eilidh was beginning to feel the tiredness of going nearly two days without sleep drape across her shoulders like a physical weight. She leaned back into Cullen’s welcoming arms, eyes half-closed, enjoying the warmth of his breath on her neck and the feel of him, solid and steady, against her back.

“It’s really over,” he mumured, voice just above a whisper.

It wasn’t completely over, of course; Thedas was still a mess, torn apart by war, and the Inquisition still had work to do. But Eilidh knew what he meant. Corypheus was gone. The Breach was closed. They no longer had to live in constant fear of the world as they knew it being destroyed.

They could plan for the future.

“Mm. So what now, Commander?” she asked, smiling.

She felt the vibrations of his chuckle. “Now as in the next few months, or now as in right now, Inquisitor?”

“Either. Both.” 

“A few well-deserved days off, I think. And then we start rebuilding. We could invite your Clan here, if you want. I’d like to meet them.”

Surprised, but pleased, she twisted her head round to look up at him. “I’d like that. I haven’t seen them in so long…” She paused for a beat, then added, “What about your family? I’d - I’d like to meet them, too.”

A wry smile curved Cullen’s mouth. “I’m fairly certain that if I don’t arrange to see Mia soon she’s going to turn up at Skyhold’s doors to drag me home, so that seems an inevitability.”

Having heard enough of his older sister to know he probably wasn’t wrong, Eilidh couldn’t help laughing at the image of Cullen being dragged forcibly from his office.

“Alright, so what about right now?” she asked, snuggling back against him.

“Right now, hmm…” He started trailing his fingers up and down her arm. Even through the fabric the touch sent sparks of desire shooting through her, pushing back the tiredness. “Well, sleep, for several days straight, for one. But before that, I might have a few ideas.”

Eilidh turned in his arms to face him. Curling her fingers into his fur, she lifted herself up on to the tips of her toes to move her face close to his, so the tip of her nose just brushed his. “Just a few?”

He grinned, his eyes darkening in a way that sent heat blossoming through her stomach, and lowered his head to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle as always, but there was something different about the way he took his time working his mouth against hers. It was difficult to think clearly, though, especially when Cullen ran his tongue along her bottom lip and then lightly nipped it, teasing her mouth open.

Letting out a quiet noise of pleasure, she tightened her grip and pulled him even closer. Cullen responded by running his hands slowly down her back to her waist, and started manoeuvering her backwards. She moved her hands up to his shoulders to steady herself against his height, and as they stumbled back through the doors into her room it came to her.

When they had stolen moments together before, on the ramparts or in his office, there had always been … not a sense of urgency, exactly, but a feeling of uncertainty. They had never known which kiss might be their last, if the next goodbye would be the final one. But that feeling was gone now, leaving only warmth and passion behind. The realisation made her smile against his mouth.

Once they were inside he brought his hands up to free her hair from the knot she kept it tied in. The first time he had tried to do so, the first night they spent together, Cullen had been unable to loosen the leather band she tied it with; after several minutes of him cursing under his breath Eilidh had been snorting with laughter, which in turn set him off until they were both helpless on his desk. Now he worked with deft, sure fingers and had her hair free in a matter of seconds. It fell in a heavy sheet down her back and while Cullen ran his hands through it and rained featherlight kisses down her jaw to her neck, Eilidh set to removing his clothes.

She managed to discard his fur and vest with ease, but then her fingers brushed against the cool metal surface of his armour, which, for some reason, he was still wearing even to celebrate. She pulled away just enough to sigh and say dryly, “I know I’ve said it before, but the fact that you wear so many layers makes it very hard to tear your clothes off.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you, ma vhenan,” he laughed, lifting his head a little to say the elvhen endearment directly into her ear. It sent a pleasant shiver down her spin and she grinned broadly, as she always did when he used her language; he had made an effort to pick up as much as he could for her, though he was too self-conscious of his slightly awkward pronunciation to use it around anyone else.

With quick, practiced movements he undid the straps on his armour and pulled the chestplate and shoulder guards away, much faster than she ever could despite how familiar she had gotten with undressing him over recent months. She helped him with his bracers, and as soon as they were on the floor he pulled her back against him.

“Better?”

“Much.” She wound her arms back around his neck, tangling her hands in his thick curls, and pulled his head back down to cover her mouth with his.

Without his outer layers she could much more easily feel the warm, solid lines of his muscles against her body, which only made her more eager to shed the rest of their clothes. Judging by the way Cullen’s hand had slipped beneath her shirt and were running over her bare skin, leaving trails of fire down her spine, he felt much the same way.

They moved backwards until the bed hit the back of Eilidh’s legs, then stopped and between hot, hungry kisses removed their boots and breeches. Cullen lifted his arms so Eilidh could pull his jerkin and undershirt over his head, and she let her eyes roam appreciatively over him as they came off. She didn’t think she would ever tire of seeing him naked, running her hands over his muscles, breathing in his musky scent, and enjoying the feel of the soft, golden hair on his chest and that ran from his navel down to the waistband of his smallclothes and (she knew from experience) beyond.

He started kissing her again, this time moving his mouth down to her throat. The unshaven scruff on his chin was rough against her skin but pleasantly so, and she stretched her head back to allow him easier access. His hands moved to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one and then slowly, teasingly, he started sliding the material down her shoulders. Each touch of his fingers on her skin increased the heat rising within her, until he brushed over one of the still-healing cuts on her arms.

Cullen immediately pulled back, frowning, eyes anxious. “What’s that?”

In response she took her shirt completely off, and indicated the pink line that hadn’t been there the last time they were together. He took a moment to look at her properly then, and she saw him catch his breath.

She had begun to heal even over the few days it took to return to Skyhold from Haven, but Eilidh knew that her injuries still looked fairly unpleasant. There was a long, jagged cut along her side where one of the dragon’s claws had caught her, and numerous small cuts and scrapes from broken stones and Corypheus’ attacks. And of course, the bruises, where she had fallen or been flung back with force.

“Maker’s breath, Eilidh. I didn’t …”

“Well, I did fight a dragon and a magister-darkspawn,” she pointed out lightly, still smiling. “That comes with a few bumps and bruises.”

He reached out tentatively, but stopped just short of touching her. “Maybe … maybe we should wait, just a few days. If it’s going to hurt you …”

Her heart gave a pleasant ache at the concern he was showing, but it did make her want to roll her eyes a little. Lifting a hand she gently stroked his jaw.

“It’s alright, emma lath. I would have said if I wasn’t up to it.”

He bit his lip, unsure. Stretching up, she pressed a soft kiss to his mouth and, hoping to bring his thoughts back to where they had been, she untied her breast band and slipped off her smallclothes. She was pleased to see his eyes travel downwards, darkening again with desire as she climbed backwards on to the bed and reclined, one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to join her.

When he hesitated she really did roll her eyes, although she was still smiling.

“You won’t break me, Cullen. These are just … proof. Proof that I really did it. I fought Corypheus. And I survived.”

A strange combination of sorrow, pride, admiration and love all seemed to mix and mingle on his face for several moments. Then something between a smile and a frustrated growl escaped him and he followed her on to the bed. She welcomed him with open arms, lying back and feeling like she was being bathed in golden sunlight as he kissed her fiercely, fervently, leaving her breathless.

“This is proof, too,” he said, moving down to kiss her neck. “You survived.” He kissed her shoulder. “You’re alive.” He kissed the valley between her breasts. “You came back to me.” He kissed her stomach. “You’re here.”

He kissed her hip, right on the spot he had discovered she was most ticklish and she giggled helplessly even as his hands roaming all over her body, caressing her breasts, tracing her collarbone and her sides, all the places he knew she liked to be touched, left her burning with desire.

“I’m here,” she echoed. One hand found his head and she pulled him back up so their faces were level. “I’ll always come back to you.”

His mouth was on hers again; she pulled gently on his lip with her teeth, and he swept his tongue over hers like he couldn’t taste her enough. One of his hands trailed down her side, fingers dancing over her skin, to her navel and then further.

Eilidh gasped in pleasure, arching up against him, her hands clutching the sheets below her. She closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensation. Cullen’s lips were moving back down her body, pausing to lightly bite one breast, then carrying on, his tongue trailing over her navel and down.

“Cullen …” She half-moaned his name as he moved his mouth to her inner thigh. He stopped in the middle of planting a line of kisses down it, and spoke against her skin.

“Mmm? Everything okay?”

She could hear the smile in his voice, could feel its vibrations tickling, and even though she didn’t think she had room for anything other than the feeling that a small sun was steadily growing inside her she found herself giggling again, laughter shuddering through her.

“Yes,” she managed to get out breathily, “Creators, _yes_.”

“Oh good.” He started up the line of kisses again, until his mouth joined his fingers.

She arched up again, her already over-stimulated nerves now positively on fire. Cullen steadied her with his free hand, and when one of her legs kicked out as a jolt of pleasure went spiralling through her he lazily caught it and hooked it over his shoulder. Her toes curled into his back but that only seemed to spur him on until the sun inside her burst like fireworks and she cried out at how good it felt.

He kissed his way back up her body as she caught her breath and even though she had spent months being called Your Worship it was only in this moment, as Cullen tried to kiss or touch every part of her, that she truly felt worshipped. Like he really was proving to himself that she was here, and whole, and his.

“I like your kind of proof,” she murmured, raining her own kisses over his neck and shoulders. 

“That’s good.” Cullen smiled, and it sent a thrill shivering down her spine. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

He carefully laid himself on top of her, somehow managing to slide his arms underneath and around her, pulling her close so her breasts were pressed up against his chest. Her arms held his shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around him and bit her lip in pleasure as he pushed up and into her.

She lifted her hips up and against him as they found their rhythm, and was rewarded by hearing Cullen groan this time. Then she stopped thinking about much of anything as the heat started building again, just clutched him tighter and kissed every part of him her mouth could reach.

At some point he pulled them up so he was sitting and she was straddling him, and they started moving faster, rocking together. Sweat beaded on Eilidh’s forehead and down her back, and she could feel it trickling down Cullen’s neck as well. His breath was hot on her shoulder for a while, and then his mouth found hers against and they worked their lips together in the same rhythm as their hips.

They both cried out as the explosion of heat and light came again, shuddering in each others arms and panting for breath. They stayed like that for several moments, chests heaving, resting their foreheads together and smiling.

When they slumped back down on to the bed, Cullen pulled her against him and she happily curled herself against his side, resting her head on his chest so she could feel his heart beating.

“I think,” Eilidh said, tracing patterns on his stomach with one finger. “We should celebrate like that more often.”

He laughed, and kissed the top of he head.

“I love you.”

“Ar lath ma. I love you, too.” With the warm glow of contentment encasing her, she shifted to look up at him. “Now … what was that you were saying about sleeping for several days straight?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _ma vhenan_ \- my heart  
>  _emma lath_ \- my love  
>  _ar lath ma_ \- I love you


End file.
